Hero in the Strife Part 3
by solojones
Summary: 15-year-old Carter plans for homecoming, and the future. THIS PART NOW COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

Title: Hero in the Strife- Part 3  
  
Author: Noerf  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Description: 15-year-old Carter plans for homecoming, and the future.  
  
Disclaimer: I'm saving up for enough money to buy the rights to all of ER (especially Carter), but so far I only have $35 in a coffee can. So don't hold your breath.  
  
Archive: Please do! You don't have to ask, but tell me sometime when you get around to it so that I know where my story is at.  
  
Thanks: Steph (my twin, lol), Amy, all the Carbies at FF, my family and friends. And to Amanda/Rox... here's your thanks! There, you happy? :) As always, the big thanks goes to Jesus Christ, author of any talents that I have.  
  
**************************************************************************** ****************  
  
Twenty students sat quietly in the anatomy classroom. There was the occasional cough to pierce the silence, and the low drumming of nervous fingers on the desks, but the room was silent apart from that. Every student in the class was stressing out over their first big anatomy test. Everyone, that is, except for one boy.  
  
15-year-old John Carter, the youngest student in the class, sat calmly at his desk. He twirled his pen casually around his fingers, a habit picked up by being in Debate. He hardly had to scan most of the questions in order to know the answer. Correct terminology for more than one fractures with bone piercing the skin. John quickly jotted down his answer. Multiple compound fracture. The answers came easily to John because of his sharp memory, but mostly because this was his passion. He loved learning about medicine.  
  
John felt the person to his left nudge him. He turned to Grant Davis, his friend and fellow Sophomore in the elite prep school. Grant's dad was a Cardiologist, and a good one at that, giving Grant his motivation to become a doctor. "John," Grant whispered. John tried to ignore his friend and focus on the test. "John," Grant said again, this time a little louder.  
  
"What?" John replied as softly as possible. Even though he was in the back of the class, the risk of getting caught talking during a test was high.  
  
Grant pointed to a question on his paper. "What's the answer to this one?" he asked.  
  
"Figure it out," John replied, turning his attention back to his own test.  
  
"Come on, John! Just one question!" Grant was beginning to get too loud for John's comfort.  
  
John held a finger to his lips. "Would you shut up?" he hissed. "I'm not giving you the answer, Grant!" John put as stern a look on his face as possible, and Grant backed off.  
  
"Geez, someone's a legalist," Grant muttered. John was tempted to offer his own opinion of someone who tried to cheat off of his friend, but decided against it. He had better things to do, and he didn't want to get in trouble. He went back to working diligently.  
  
When the bell rang, about half the class was still scrambling to get their tests done. John turned his in first, and entered the crowded hallway. He started to walk toward his next class.  
  
"Hey Scooter!" he heard a voice yell from behind him. He didn't even need to turn around to see who it was. He slowed down and allowed his cousin to catch up with him. Ever since seeing John's less than adept dancing skills their Freshman year, Chase had christened his cousin with the nickname.  
  
"I can dance now, you know," John said with a smile. It was true. He had even taken a class to learn how.  
  
Chase raised a skeptical eyebrow. "I have yet to see you prove this," he said. "But," he continued, "the Homecoming dance this weekend would be a perfect chance to prove me wrong."  
  
John groaned. He knew Chase would try to find some way to talk him in to going. It wasn't that he didn't want to go, because he did. But going meant going with someone which meant asking someone. That was the part John had trouble with. "I don't have a date," John said.  
  
Chase shrugged, "Then get one! There are tons of girls who don't have dates yet and would love to go with you."  
  
"Oh sure, they're just lining up," John said dryly.  
  
Chase rolled his eyes. "Are you telling me that you honestly can't tell the way Danielle Miller looks at you?"  
  
"Danielle Miller?" John asked, a little too loud in his surprise.  
  
Chase motioned for him to be quiet. "Yeah, man. She is always batting her eyelashes at you and," Chase let out a dramatic sigh, "swooning."  
  
John shoved his cousin away. "I don't believe you," John said.  
  
Chase laughed. "Why don't you find out for yourself? Ask her," he said, pointing to a spot behind John. John turned around as inconspicuously as he could to see if Chase was telling the truth. Sure enough, there was Danielle Miller, the tall and beautiful head cheerleader. She saw John looking at her, and gave him a broad smile.  
  
John's head snapped back around to face his cousin. Chase was grinning from ear to ear. "Told you," he said simply. "Ask her! She wants to go with you!"  
  
John shook his head. "No, she's probably going with some jock."  
  
Chase could tell his cousin was getting very nervous about this whole thing. He sighed, and said, "Fine, I will ask her for you." He started to walk toward Danielle, when John caught his arm.  
  
"No," John said, shaking his head. "I don't want to go with her."  
  
Chase starred at his cousin. "Are you crazy? She's amazing."  
  
John looked over at Danielle again, who was brushing strands of thick blonde hair behind her ears. She grinned at him shyly. John turned back to Chase. "I don't want to go with her. I don't want to get stuck with the jocks and the cheerleaders. I would feel like such an idiot."  
  
"Man," Chase said, "you are an idiot. But whatever. I know the real reason you don't want to ask her. You still can't dance."  
  
"I can dance just fine. I just don't want to go to the dance with her," John clarified.  
  
"We'll see about that, Scooter," Chase replied. "If you do find yourself a date, let me know. Jenny and I would be happy to go on a double date with you."  
  
John twitched a little at the mention of Jenny. He could never completely forgiven Chase for stealing her from him, but that was in the past. "I'll let you know." With that, they went their separate ways.  
  
  
  
The next hour passed, and John still had no idea who he was going to ask to the Homecoming dance. He headed to lunch, resolving that he wouldn't worry about it because it was no big deal. He saw Grant sitting at their usual table, but decided against sitting with him today. He was still mad at Grant for trying to cheat off of him.  
  
John scanned the crowd for a table with a vacant spot. There were a few spots here or there that were open, but John didn't really want to sit with any of those people. One table got his attention, though. The table was vacant except for one girl with short dark hair and glasses. John stood there for a moment, then took a deep breath and headed over to her table. He set his tray on the table, and sat down across from her.  
  
"Hi," John said.  
  
The girl quickly looked up at him in surprise. "Um, hello," she managed to get out. She looked very surprised.  
  
John just sat there for a moment, trying to think of something to say. The girl was just staring at him, and now he was starting to wonder what on earth had compelled him to sit with her. "My name's John," he managed. He felt like such an idiot. He didn't know what to say.  
  
"I'm Ebony," she said with a smile.  
  
"Ebony," he said, grinning. "That's a cool name."  
  
"Oh please," she said as she rolled her eyes. "It's the worst name ever."  
  
"No, I really like it."  
  
Seeing that he was being genuine, she smiled sweetly at him. "Thanks."  
  
"So, are you new here?"  
  
"Yeah. My family moved to Chicago in September."  
  
John nodded. He drummed his fingers on the table, for lack of anything to say. Ebony took a bite of her salad, and chewed quietly.  
  
At that moment, Danielle Miller and her group of cheerleader friends approached the table. Danielle took a seat next to John. "Hi," she said with a cheery smile.  
  
John swallowed his food before answering, "Oh, hey Danielle."  
  
"So, are you coming with me to Homecoming?" She said, flirtatiously leaning in towards him.  
  
John nearly choked on his bite of hamburger. He managed to clear his throat quickly, and responded with, "Sorry, I can't."  
  
Danielle's smile dropped. "Why not?" she asked, sounding disappointed.  
  
He thought quickly. "Because I'm going with Ebony," he said, motioning to the girl across the table from him. This time is was Ebony's turn to nearly choke in shock.  
  
Danielle eyed Ebony coolly. "Oh," she said dryly. "Well, have a good time." And with that, she promptly stood and left the table, taking her friends with her.  
  
John looked apologetically at Ebony. "I'm sorry. I just needed to say something. I hope I didn't embarrass you."  
  
Ebony shook her head quickly. "No, it's fine. I understand." She paused. "Were you serious?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Would you really like to go with me?"  
  
John's face was blank. "Uh, well... you see... uh..." he stuttered.  
  
"No, that's ok," Ebony said with a smile. "I understand if you don't, just thought it was worth a try." She began to stand up to throw away her trash.  
  
"Hey wait!" John shouted, jumping out of his seat and catching her by the arm. She stopped and looked at him. "Would you go with me to Homecoming?" he asked  
  
Ebony slowly started to smile. "Of course."  
  
"Good. Great. Um, what's your address?" he asked.  
  
Ebony set her tray on the table, and pulled out a sheet of paper and a pen. She wrote down her address.  
  
"Good," John said, neatly folding the paper and putting it is his pocket. "I'll pick you up around 6 then?"  
  
"That sounds good."  
  
"Oh, by the way," John said. "What's your last name?"  
  
"Morris," Ebony replied. "And what's your last name?"  
  
"Carter."  
  
Ebony smiled. "Carter. That's a nice last name. Well, I'll see you Saturday then, Mr. Carter."  
  
"See you," John said with a wave. 


	2. Chapter 2

Note: Sorry it's taken me so long to get this chapter up! I wrote it then it got deleted. Don't worry, the following chapters and parts are coming soon quickly  
  
  
  
************************************************************************  
  
John glanced at the clock on the wall. It was 5:30, and he'd said he would pick up Ebony at 6. His attention turned to the mirror in front of him. He studied himself quickly, making sure his hair was combed properly and that his suit wasn't crinkled. He rolled his head around a little to loosen the muscles in his neck. "Ok, time to go, you can do this," he said to himself, as he turned and headed out of his room. He trotted down the hall, and when he reached the staircase, he slowed to a walk.  
  
Gamma was standing in the entryway with a beaming smile on her face. "Oh Johnny, you just look dashing!" she exclaimed. John's cheeks reddened a little as he made his way down the steps.  
  
"John," his grandfather said as he made his entrance. "You look like a true gentleman, my boy!"  
  
"He reminds me of you, Jonathan," Gamma said. "When you were young and sane." She laughed and her husband chuckled along with her.  
  
Jonathan turned to his grandson. "I'm sure you'll have a fabulous time at the dance. I was quite a dancer myself, you know."  
  
John smiled at his grandparents, glad to see them both in such a good mood. He, on the other hand, was a little apprehensive about the dance. But he put on his best smile and said, "I'm sure you were, Gramps."  
  
Jonathan Carter snapped his fingers, getting a gleam in his eye. He turned to his wife. "Care to give an exposition dance?" he asked Gamma.  
  
Gamma chuckled, and held out her hand to her husband. "Of course," she said.  
  
The two of them began to glide about slowly in the hallway, with Jonathan humming an old tune.  
  
John couldn't help but laugh a little at his grandparents. This caused them to stop. "That's no way to treat your elders," Gamma softly scolded her grandson. Then she gave him a kiss on the cheek. "You be good."  
  
"I will, Gamma," John said, opening the door.  
  
"Oh! Don't forget your coat!" Gamma said, handing it to him. John put it on, then made his way to the car that was waiting in the driveway for him. As soon as John got in, Alger headed in the direction of Ebony's house.  
  
It took about 20 minutes to reach Ebony's neighborhood. It wasn't a shabby neighborhood, but it was also by no means ritzy. Ebony's house turned out to be a simple 2-story brick house with a neatly landscaped yard in front. John got out of the back of the car, and headed up to Ebony's door. He had a bouquet of flowers held tightly in his sweaty palm, and he suddenly felt very awkward. This feeling was intensified when Ebony's mother came to the door.  
  
"Hi, Mrs. Morris?" John asked.  
  
"Oh, you must be John Carter!" Mrs. Morris exclaimed with delight. She looked over the young man, and smiled. "Come on in, Ebony is just about ready."  
  
John followed Mrs. Morris into the house and waited in the entry way. Mrs. Morris darted off somewhere, leaving John alone, fidgeting from foot to foot. The walls were suddenly seeming very close, and he had an extreme urge to dart out the front door, when he heard footsteps coming down the steps. He looked up to see Ebony descending the staircase.  
  
Ebony was wearing a pale blue dress which fit her perfectly and looked very classy. Her glasses were absent, and her hair was styled up in small curls around her head. She looked stunning. When she saw John, she grinned, which made him grin, too.  
  
"I brought you some flowers," he said, not having a clue what she was thinking.  
  
Ebony looked at the bouquet, then he handed it to her. "Oh, they're beautiful! That was so thoughtful of you!" She quickly ran to the kitchen and found a vase for them, then set them on a table.  
  
At that moment, Ebony's mother came back into the room with a camera. "Ok, you two, stand next to each other."  
  
"Mom!" Ebony shouted. "Please."  
  
Mrs. Morris responded with, "Ebony this is a very special occasion and I WILL have a picture of it!" She laughed good-naturedly, and brought the camera up. "Smile!"  
  
John and Ebony posed for a few photos, then Mrs. Morris put the camera away. It was then that Ebony's father entered the room. He was a very tall man with wide shoulders and large hands. His face was stolid as he looked John over. "You take very good care of my daughter, mister," he said in a rumbling voice.  
  
John gulped, and his heart started beating rapidly. "I... I'll.... yes sir," he managed.  
  
Mr. Morris stared at him for a few more seconds, then his face broke into a big smile. He laughed, and his wife smacked him in the arm.  
  
"Daddy!" Ebony said. "Be nice to John, I hardly know him!"  
  
"I'm just kidding, son. I'm sure you're a wonderful boy. Ebony wouldn't be going to this dance with you were you not," Mr. Morris said.  
  
John blinked a few times and cleared his throat. He managed to clear his throat and say, "Thank you, sir."  
  
"You two get out of here, you're going to be late!" Mrs. Morris said, shooing them both out the door. John lead the way down the driveway to the car, and opened the door for Ebony. Once inside, Alger began driving them toward the dance.  
  
"I'm so sorry about that," Ebony said, looking embarrassed. "My parents are so weird."  
  
"Oh, no, it's no problem at all," John insisted. "They seem nice."  
  
"Yeah, they just, care to much sometimes."  
  
John looked sadly at the floor. "Well, it's better than not caring at all," he said, thinking of his parents whom he hadn't seen in six months. "I live with my grandparents, though, and they're great," he added.  
  
"Do you have any brothers or sisters?" Ebony asked.  
  
John thought about his answer before replying, "Just an older sister, but she's in college in Europe." He didn't feel like mentioning Bobby. He wanted this to be a fun evening, and that was certainly not a good way to go about it. "What about you?"  
  
"Nope, just me and my parents," Ebony said. "And my cat."  
  
"That's cool," John said.  
  
"Yeah, do you have any pets?"  
  
"Well, I have a horse."  
  
"A horse? That's awesome! I love horses. What's your horses' name."  
  
John hesitated before answering. "Her name's Marigold," he said sheepishly.  
  
Ebony smiled. "That's a wonderful name. I'd love to see her sometime! Do you ride her much?"  
  
"Well," John said. "I don't know."  
  
"You don't know?" Ebony said with a laugh.  
  
"Well, not really much just for fun. But I do, you know, to show her," John said quietly.  
  
"To show her?"  
  
"Yeah, like in horse shows." He felt like such a nerd.  
  
But Ebony just smiled more, and looked ecstatic. "That's so wonderful! I'm going to have to see that sometime!"  
  
John smiled, feeling a little less nervous about the evening. Ebony wasn't making a big deal about how rich he was, like most people he knew did. And she didn't seem to think he was a nerd either, which was a major plus.  
  
Alger pulled up to the high school, where the dance was being held, and stopped the car. John got out first, then helped Ebony out. Alger rolled down the window. "Just give me a ring when you need a ride," he said.  
  
"I will, thanks Alger," John said, waving as the car drove off. He then turned to Ebony, and offered her his arm. "Shall we?" 


	3. Chapter 3

The gym was crowded with teenagers, many of whom were out on the dance floor. A few kids were attempting to spike the punch over at the refreshment table, and being escorted by security. There was a large group of kids standing against the wall talking, too nervous to actually ask each other to dance. John and Ebony stood with this group.  
  
John looked around the room nervously, then at Ebony. She smiled at him, waiting for him to say something. He took a deep breath. "Would you like to dance?" he asked.  
  
"Of course," Ebony said, taking him by the arm and leading him out onto the dance floor. "I thought you'd never ask."  
  
As the music changed and slowed, John took Ebony's hand in his own. He straightened his back, and looked into Ebony's eyes. He hadn't expected his heart to leap as it did. Ebony smiled her sweet smile, and looked adoringly back at John. Then they began to dance.  
  
John lead them gracefully through the steps. At first he was nervous about getting the dance right, but eventually he was able to relax and just enjoy the moment. Another song started, and they continued to dance. A few minutes seemed like hours, and when the song ended, John broke away from Ebony, somewhat disappointed.  
  
"I think I need something to drink," Ebony said.  
  
"Me too," John said, taking her by the arm and leading the way to the refreshment table.  
  
Suddenly, a hand clapped John on the shoulder. "Scooter!" Chase shouted.  
  
John spun around slowly to see his cousin. "Hey Chase."  
  
"I saw you out there," Chase said. "That was impressive."  
  
John grinned. "I told you I knew how to dance now, Chase."  
  
"Ok, I believe you now."  
  
Jenny approached and stood beside Chase. "Hey John," she said with a smile. She looked at Ebony, "I'm not sure I know you. What'd your name?"  
  
"Ebony Morris, I'm new here," Ebony said, as she shook hands with Jenny.  
  
"Nice to meet you," Jenny replied sincerely. "Do you mind if I have a dance with your date? That is, if he wants to."  
  
John looked nervously from Jenny to Ebony, and then back again. "Uh, I don't think-"  
  
"Of course," Ebony said, interrupting John. "Go ahead John, I'm too tired to dance right now anyway."  
  
John looked at Ebony appreciatively. "Thanks, um, I'll be right back." He lead a smiling Jenny onto the dance floor.  
  
As they danced, John had a hard time concentrating on his former crush. He kept glancing back at the refreshment table where Chase and Ebony were engaged in a friendly chat.  
  
"Hey, John," Jenny said, calling his attention back to her.  
  
His head snapped around to look at her.  
  
Jenny laughed, "You are such a pathetic, typical guy. You look like a love sick puppy, John."  
  
"What? I don't even know Ebony. I just, I...," He stuttered.  
  
Jenny smiled. "Oh but it's so obvious that you're in love," she said.  
  
"Ok, so I like her," John said.  
  
The music was slowing, and Jenny pulled away from John. She stood there for a moment, then on an impulse, kissed his cheek. "Good luck," she whispered. Then she walked back to where Chase was standing, leaving John alone on the dance floor.  
  
John stared after Jenny for a moment, then turned his eyes to Ebony. He took a deep breath to collect himself, then started walking back toward her. He was only a few feet away, when someone suddenly stepped in front of him.  
  
"Hey John," said a female voice. "Nice to see you here."  
  
John looked down at Danielle Miller, who was with a few of her friends. She was wearing a black dress with a low cut neckline. She stared enticingly into his eyes. "Want to dance with me?"  
  
John gulped, and licked his lips nervously. "I'm here with Ebony," he finally managed.  
  
Danielle turned around and glared at Ebony. Ebony quickly said, "I need to use the restroom. I'll be right back." She trotted out of the gym and into the hall.  
  
Danielle watched her as she went, and shook her head. "John, I just don't see why you'd want to settle for someone like her," she said. She turned her gaze back to John. "Instead of choosing me."  
  
John's heartrate was rapidly increasing. He tried to avoid looking right at Danielle, and ended up encountering the anxious looks of all her friends. He looked back at Danielle. "I'm sorry Danielle," was all he could manage.  
  
Danielle smiled, but not the sweet and endearing type of smile that Ebony had. Danielle's was a coy, sly smile, full of mischief. "You don't have to be sorry, John," she said, as she slowly moved in closer to him. "Dance with me." She moved her lips right up to his left ear and whispered, "It'll be fun."  
  
Now John's heart felt like it was going to beat out of his chest. He was beginning to sweat a little, and Danielle's heavy perfume was intoxicating his lungs. He closed his eyes for a moment, attempting to regain some lucidity. Danielle was right up against him. It was so tempting...  
  
"I can't," John said, as he abruptly stepped back and away from Danielle.  
  
She looked at him, her longing quickly turning to rage. "Fine," she said coldly. "If you want to go around with that pathetic girl instead of being with me, then you're not good enough for me anyway. I deserve better." She stomped off angrily, her friends following her, each of them bumping intentionally into John's shoulder.  
  
John let out a deep sigh as he watched them go. That had been interesting. This dance was becoming much more than he'd bargained for.  
  
Soft footsteps approached. "Hi," Ebony said.  
  
John turned back to look at her. "Hi," he replied.  
  
Ebony looked at the departing girls, then back at John. "Well," she said. "Did she decide she didn't want you after all?"  
  
"Something like that," John said.  
  
Ebony beamed as she looked into John's deep brown eyes. "Thank you," she said. "For sticking up for me."  
  
"It was nothing. Besides, what guy in his right mind would want some slut like Danielle Miller when he could have a girl like you." The words were out of his mouth before he realized he was saying them. He immediately blushed, and looked down.  
  
"That's maybe the nicest thing anyone's ever said to me," Ebony said.  
  
John looked back up and managed to meet her gaze. Then he grinned, "Well it's true." There was an awkward pause as they just stared at one another. John finally said, "This place is too crowded, and I'm starving. Are you hungry?"  
  
"Yeah," Ebony replied. "Come to think of it, I'm starving."  
  
"How about we get out of here and go get something to eat," John suggested. "I know a cafe that has great hamburgers and fries."  
  
Ebony laughed. "Think we'd be a little overdressed?" she asked.  
  
John grinned. "Who cares," he said.  
  
"All right," she said. "That sounds wonderful."  
  
So John took her by the arm, and they headed out of the gym together. 


	4. Chapter 4

"You want a refill on that Coke?" The waitress asked, smacking her chewing gum.  
"Uh, yes please," John replied. The waitress took his glass back to fill it up.  
Ebony shook her head in disbelieve and grinned.  
"What?" John asked.  
"It's nothing," she said. He stared at her questioningly, and she finally broke into a small laugh. "It's just that I've never seen a 15 year old boy be so polite before."  
John blushed and pushed a fry around on his plate. "My family thinks it's really important. Especially my grandparents." He began to recall a memory that made him smile. He turned his gaze back to Ebony. "This one time," he began, "When I was about 8, I remember, we were at this big charity event. I had gotten some punch, and had forgotten to say thank you to the man serving it. Gamma told me to march back over there and thank the server. So, I turned around, and ran right into my older brother! I spilled punch all over his white shirt!"   
Both of them started laughing. The waitress came back and set John's coke on the table, along with the tab. After a few minutes of laughing, they regained their composure.  
"Well at least you learned something," Ebony said.  
"Yes I did," John replied. "I learned to say please and thank you. And I also learned never to spill anything on my brother, because when we got home he beat me up!"  
Ebony chuckled, then her face changed to one of confusion. "Wait, I thought you said it was just you and your sister? You have an older brother, too?"  
John's smile quickly fell, and a lump formed in his throat. He cast his eyes back down to his plate, as he felt them begin to water. "Uh, had a brother," he said in a choked voice. He cleared his throat a few times, and looked back up at Ebony. "He died when I was 10. Leukemia."  
Ebony's face was full of sorrow. Full of pity, full of compassion. He hated getting that look from people when he told them about Bobby. It made him feel the sorrow all over again, and made him forget anything good that was happening. John felt the tears begin to trickle slowly down his face, and he sniffed, trying to hold them back.  
"Excuse me," he said quickly, darting off toward the bathroom before Ebony could say anything. He ran in through the door, and locked it behind him. Out of the corner of his eye, he caught his reflection in the mirror. There he stood, in a full suit, crying like a child. The pathetic site only made him cry more. For several minutes, he just cried.   
Finally, he composed himself and turned on the cold water. He splashed some onto his face, and dried it with a paper towel. His sorrow turned to humility as he thought of what Ebony must think of him. He angrily threw the paper towel into the trash can. Why did he have to be so sensitive? Why couldn't he be more like Chase, always calm and collected around girls, and impervious to reminders of the tragic Carter family? John just wanted to go home, and crawl into bed, and cry himself to sleep, and hate himself for having to cry. He took a deep breath, then went back into the restaurant.  
Ebony was still sitting at the table, which surprised him somewhat. He figured she would have left by now, called a cab and gone home. Yet she was still there, waiting for him.   
Without a word to Ebony, John took the bill up to the counter. The waitress rang him up, all the time giving him a strange look. Probably just waiting for him to start crying again. John took his change, and left a tip on the table. He muttered to Ebony, "Let's go." Without a word, she got up.  
Alger was still waiting outside in the limousine. John opened the back door and let Ebony in, then got in himself. He slammed the door behind him, and Alger took off. Then he and Ebony sat in uncomfortable silence for a while.  
Finally, Ebony said, "John, I'm sorry."  
"It's Ok, it's not your fault," he replied, in a more tender tone. "I'm just too sensitive."  
"No you're not, you're perfectly normal. In fact, you're more than that. You're wonderful."  
It took a moment for John to process what she was saying. "I guess I just haven't gotten it out of my system yet."  
"It's Ok to feel grief," Ebony said.   
"But..." John said. "I don't want to dwell on it all the time. I don't want to turn into my mother, and run away all my life. And I don't want to turn into my father and be stuck consoling people all the time. And I don't want to turn into my sister and alienate everyone close to me. But I'm tired of having no one to talk to." Ebony said nothing, and John realized he had been babbling. "I'm sorry. You don't need to hear all this. Here I am going on and on about all my problems, it must make you pretty depressed."  
"You know," Ebony said, "I have no idea what being in your situation is like, but I know that when something bad happens to me, I try to find the good in it."  
John thought about that for a minute. How could anything good possibly come from the mess that was his family? Then it dawned on him, "It did make me want to become a doctor," he said.  
"A doctor?" Ebony echoed. She paused for a moment, then smiled. "You know, I can see that. I think you'd make a really good doctor."  
For the first time since they'd stepped into the limo, John looked at Ebony. "Really?" he asked. "Because my family really wants me to take over the business."  
"No, you'd make an excellent doctor. You're extremely smart, and you also have compassion for people."  
John smiled honestly. "Thanks," He said. Then he asked, "What about you? What do you want to be?"  
Ebony bit her lip and blushed a little. "Well, actually," she said, "I want to breed horses."  
John grinned, "Oh, so that's why you were so interested in my horse."  
"Yeah, I really would like to see her some time. And I'd love to come to one of your shows."  
"Of course," John said. He was so exuberant now. For once, he didn't feel like a loser. "It's a date," he said, before realizing what he was saying. As soon as it was out, he wanted to take it back. He could feel that familiar heat coming back into his cheeks. "I mean, um..." he looked at his shoes.  
Ebony put a hand under his chin, and turned his gaze back to her. "Of course it's a date," she said. Then she smiled softly.   
John could feel his heart beating out of his chest. Ebony seemed to him to be radiant. She was so beautiful, so full of spirit, and so understanding. Yet he was so incredibly scared and full of apprehension. Then, in a rare moment of bravery, he slid his right hand up towards Ebony's cheek. He closed his eyes, and leaned in toward her, and she leaned in toward him. And for a moment, they kissed softly on the lips. The moment was only a few brief seconds long, but it seemed to last forever.   
When the kiss ended, John was smiling the biggest smile of his life. Ebony smiled back.  
The car rolled to a stop, and they both realized they were in front of Ebony's house. John got out, and held the door for Ebony as she slid out after him. He took her by the hand, and walked her slowly toward her front door. He suddenly did not want the night to end. It had somehow gone from apprehension to embarrassment to excitement to sorrow to exhilaration. John felt like he was floating.  
The front door opened, and Mrs. Morris was standing there. "Did you two have a good time?" she asked.  
"We had a great time," Ebony said. She stepped inside, and her mother scurried away. Ebony then turned back to John. "So when is your next show?"  
"It's next Saturday at 2 o'clock," he replied. "I can pick you up at noon, and we can go get something to eat."  
"That sounds wonderful," Ebony said. She smirked, then added playfully, "Now get out of here, Carter, you're letting the cold air in."   
"Goodnight," John said, as the door closed. He grinned from ear to ear. He was in a state of bliss, and for the first time in a long time, all seemed right in the world. 


End file.
